GoodBye, My Love
by Darklighter Sam
Summary: Trunks finally tells Goten that he loves him, but then Goten develops a strange fatal illness. Will he die or live with is newly found love?


. -Good-Bye, My Love-  
  
Disclaimer- Don't own it. Never will. Sue me if you want, I'll counter sue, maybe I can get my bank account out of the negative numbers.  
  
Summary: Trunks finally tells Goten that he loves him, but then Goten develops a strange, fatal disease. Will he survive to finally live life with his love?  
  
A/N: Later chapters will give it a higher rating, but right now, its okay.  
  
Trunks and Goten sat in the park, away from the crowds as usual. The sixteen and fifteen year old boys came here often to eat lunch together. After weeks of planning, Trunks had finally decided what he was going to tell his best friend about how he felt about him. They finished their huge lunches and sat talking about...something. Trunks wasn't sure, we was really just watching Goten's mouth move and wishing he could touch those lips with his own. He sighed getting ready to tell his friend something he'd been contemplating for weeks.  
  
"Goten," Trunks said interuppting the smaller boy's conversation with himself, "Goten, I need to ask you something."  
  
Goten looked up from the grass he had been staring at. "What is it, Trunks?"  
  
Trunks took a deep breath trying to find the words he needed. "Goten, what do you think about me?"  
  
Goten looked confused. "You're my best friend," he said looking for a reactation. When he got none, he continued, "We always hang out together and we always have. We...." Goten didn't know what else to say.  
  
"Goten, that's not what I mean. I MEAN...do you think about me?"  
  
"Think about you?"  
  
"Cluless..." Trunks said, defeated. "I guess I'll have to show you." Trunks moved closer to his best friend until their faces were inches apart. Then he pressed his lips on Goten's. At first Goten, shocked, tried to resist, but quickly he fell into the kiss and granted Trunks the entry he had been begging for. Goten felt Trunks' tongue in his mouth and he felt his own rush up to meet it, to feel it. After a little to soon for both boys, the kiss was broken. Both just stared at each other for a few minutes.  
  
"I love you," Trunks said. Goten smiled.  
  
"Took you long enough. I love you, too," the two boys kissed again, this one even more passionate than the others. Trunks moved over than put one leg over Goten, now sitting on the other boy. Goten moaned through the kiss. Trunks broke the kiss, and ran his hand over Goten's cheek. This was to perfect.  
  
Suddenly Goten groaned and grabbed at his stomach. Trunks immeaditly removed himself from his friend. "What's wrong, Goten?" The smaller boy tried to stand, but doubled over and fell back to his knees. "Goten, don't worry, I'll get you to a hospital." Trunks scooped up Goten and levitated, getting ready to fly off. "Goten, Goten? Are yu alright?" Goten didn't speak. He just kept holding his stomach.  
  
Trunks took off as as he could. Goten was unconsious before they got to the hosptial.  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks waited in the hospital lobby. He had tried to call ChiChi and Gohan, but couldn't find them, so he had called his mom and told her to keep looking for them. The doctor appeared in the lobby after about an hour.  
  
"Trunks?" He asked the lavender haired teen. Trunks nodded, standing. "Son, I have some bad news about your friend. Is his family here yet?"  
  
Trunks shook his head no. "Not yet, what's wrong with Goten?"  
  
"Unfortuantly, Goten has contracted a very rare fatal disease. There is no cure, I'm sorry, I don't know how much longer he'll last. Could be a week, could be decades. It looks like hes had it for a while, but its been pretty dormant. We'll release him soon, we can't help him anymore."  
  
Trunks couldn't belive it. He had stopped moving and his jaw hung open. Goten's earlier words played over and over in his head. 'Took you long enough.' It certainly had. Now his love was sick, and every moment could be his last. He wasn't read for this, not after finally telling Goten about his love, and discovering it was returned. He was just a teenager. How could this have happened?  
  
~*~  
  
Err, thats it for the prologue! Next chapter, or the one after that will have lemon. Review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
